1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a base assembly for portable wall panels and, in particular, to a base assembly that encloses an area for containing electrical circuits and that is simply constructed and easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frames for office partition systems are increasingly in use and require not only portability and ease of construction to reconfigure office space but also to include the necessary electrical wiring facilities for the connection of equipment such as computers, lighting, and the like.
There are many patents on such systems and representative patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,505; 4,918,886; 5,062,246; 5,209,035; 5,381,994; 5,487,246; 6,098,358; 6,235,988; 6,253,509; 6,301,846; 6,330,773; 6,351,917; 6,408,579; and 6,481,168.
The wiring facilities disclosed by these patents generally show an open space at the bottom of the structure that can be closed by panels on each side to provide a space for the electrical wiring and outlets.
As these patents show, there are many different ways of providing the space for electrical wiring. They are complex and difficult to manufacture as well as to assemble. It would be desirable to have a simple procedure and apparatus for providing such space.